


Of Wagers Lost and Friends Found

by luminescentGourd



Series: Minigame Joke hc Series [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bets, Betting, Gambling, Jogging, vague shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminescentGourd/pseuds/luminescentGourd
Summary: Kazuichi loses a bet.
Series: Minigame Joke hc Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Of Wagers Lost and Friends Found

Kazuichi and Chiaki sat on the edge of Jabberwock Park, a small pile of monocoins laid between the two. They were quiet as they waited. Kazuichi glanced anxiously at the stopwatch in his hand, which read approximately five minutes and counting. He looked up at the path to his right and paled. Chiaki continued to stare down at her PSP, unaware of the bet she had just won as Hajime swiftly passed a line drawn in the dirt. That is, until Kazuichi’s cries of defeat wrenched her back into reality. 

“...Guess I won again,” she said with a quick glance at her opponent, then back to her game. The life of a gamer is one of unyielding focus, after all.  
Oh? A new challenger approached the scene. 

“The fuck’s wrong with him?” A rough yet distinctly youthful voice belonging to a certain yakuza heir asked. “He looks like he just watched his tricycle get run over.” 

“...Ah, you’re not too far off… He lost a bet,” Chiaki replied slowly, making sure to gather her thoughts before she allowed a single word to stray from her lips. 

Fuyuhiko sat down casually. “What’re the terms?” 

She explained, “See, Hajime’s been running laps here for some time.” 

“He’s been at it for hours,” Kazuichi interrupted, almost having calmed down from his tantrum. “‘Glances at handbook every so often. No clue what he’s doing.”

“Kazuichi and I were hanging out here and just so happened to see him pass, so we made a bet to see how long it takes him to come around again.”

The yakuza paused, taking in the situation. “...Alright I’m in. Twenty coins says he’ll come back in ten minutes.” He rested 20 monocoins between the three of them, and the other two followed suit. 

“I say six,” bets the mechanic, who was far too confident in his guess for someone with a losing streak as long as his. 

“...four,” the gamer considered for some time before she settled on that number. This tactic had yet to fail her. 

And so Kazuichi, Chiaki, and Fuyuhiko sat on the edge of Jabberwock Park, awaiting Hajime’s return. Hajime himself, on the other hand, just kept running, unaware of his classmate’s behind-the-scenes gambling at his expense.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this ones a little short ^^'', once again thank you to static for editing!!


End file.
